


Short Stories

by Maddragon15



Category: Jadesworld (Own fandom), Lego Ninjago
Genre: Btw Chapter 1 is when Jade was in school so no kids have been born, F/M, GoldenCourt is the fancy school and Owlcast is not so fancy or well educated, Jarred was pushed up into Jake's class so that Jarred wasn't lonely, There are two schools Owlcast and GoldenCourt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddragon15/pseuds/Maddragon15
Summary: So basically these are short stories of either the past, present or even future of our little universe called Jadesworld. Characters appearing in DShadowBlitz, and DShadowBinch will appear in here from time to time that's of course if I get their permission! XDEach chapter is a different story unless it says that it is a two-parter! I have not yet written character descriptions, so do keep that in mind! Also! Jake, Jarred, and Alice are sons, and daughter of Kai and Cole their mother is Jade. Tbh I don't prefer the Season 8, or movie redesign of Ninjago. So I usually picture Season 1-7 designs of Kai, and Cole.Chapter 1 is even before Jade had her kids, and is set in GoldenCourt Junior High, and if chapter 1 sounds a little bit like Aphmau's Phoenix Drop high it's probably because I binge watched it before I started writing...





	1. First Day of Junior High

QUICK NOTE! My writing kinda sucks, and I don't edit my writing at all so there may be some grammar mistakes or misspelling! I write these chapters at like 1-3 in the morning, so I do apologize for the mistakes! Anyways enjoy chapter 1!

*Morning Bell Rings*

"Oh! I guess I better get into the school, otherwise, my first day here will not go very well! Heh!" Jade said nervously and started walking frantically up the stairs. Today was Jade's first day of Junior High in GoldenCourt. She knew no one in this school since she transferred from a different school. Jade also didn't have Sapphire to talk to, because Sapphire was 3 grades below her. As a result was making Jade even more nervous, on top of not having any friends to talk to, and she wasn't used to this school at all. GoldenCourt ran on only having 4 days of school, without Friday school! This school also included 2 other species, Meif'wa (Or as I call them Nekos), and Werewolves. Jade quickly erased those thoughts out of her mind when she accidentally bumped into another person.

???: "Oof!"

There was a loud thud as both Jade and the other student landed on the top of the stairs.

Jade: "Ow... Oh! Shoot! I'm so sorry! Lemme help you up!"

???: "That would be nice"

Jade started getting up and lifting the other person off of the ground. The person started rubbing it's neck, both out of nervousness, and pain.

Jade: "S...Sorry about that! I'm not used to this school at all... I was thinking of what I needed to do today."

???: "It's quite okay... I'm new to this building, and I honestly don't know where anything is too! Heh! By the way, my name is Garrent! Yours is?" He moved the hand that he was using to rub his neck with, and gestured it as if to shake hands but decided not to.

Jade: "Oh! Well... Garrent my name is Jade!"

Garrent: "That's a good name for a cute girl"

Jade: "W...what did you say?"

Garrent: *Lightly Blushes* "Oh! Nothing! I said a good name for a..."

The second bell rings.

Jade: "Well, we better get going now if we really don't wanna be late on our first day!"

Garrent: "R... Right! What homeroom do you have?"

Jade: "I.. Huh it says the teacher... I guess it's with Mr. Hughes. Who do have?"

Garrent: "Oh! This is great! We have the same homeroom teacher!"

Both chuckle, and run into the building hoping not to be late.

Mr. Hughes: "Welcome! Have a seat anywhere, you two! Miss, and mister..."

Jade: "I'm Jade Dwarf, and this is Garrent"

Garrent: "Hi! As she said I'm Garrent Shepp!"

Mr. Hughes: "It's great to have new additions to this school!"

Jade: "Where should we sit?"

Garrent: "How about in the back?"

Jade: "Okay! Sounds like a plan stan! Hehe!"

Garrent: "Ha!"

Jade and Garrent reach their seats in the back. Garrent and Jade have a short conversation before being interrupted by the teacher.

Mr. Hughes: "Today students! We will spend the entire morning in an assembly, so you guys can get to know each other. There will also be booths for you guys to sign up for any clubs, after-school sports, etc! This will last until lunch, and after lunch, you will spend the remaining school hours in your last 3 classes! Your 5th, 6th, and 7th-period classes! If anyone needs help during our assembly, go to our booth that says HELP in large black letters run by our last years chosen Student Council. Now! Let's go outside to the assembly!"


	2. Jake's Insane Girlfriend Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Jarred come back to school after a couple weeks of vacation and find out that Jake got a girlfriend. This is when Jake is 11, and both Alice and Jarred are 10.

~In their home room, Jake and Jarred are sitting next to each other~

*Sigh* “Another day of easy school... Pfffft they don't even teach about Meif'wa's here! Not even Werewolves! Then again this isn't GoldenCourt school... I wish I was there! It was, I mean it is the most awesome school in our county!” Jake said with a rather bored tone.

“Yeah... School is rather easy even the most advance Highschool lessons are easy. I can't tell if it's our dads' genes or mom's... By the way how did mom, and auntie Sapphire get into GoldenCourt? Mom is not always the brightest for her level of origins” Jarred replied back.

“I think it's because their adopted parents... I think it was Megan, and Maxwell Dwarf paid alot of money for them to get. To even get into GoldenCourt you either have to have a recommendation from a student, or teacher inside the school then send that to the headmaster.... Or just test into that school” Jake said.

“Huh... Do you think we could test into that school?”

“Ha! With ease!”

“There you two are! I’ve been looking for ages!” Jane said with a smile.

“AAAAH! M..my t...t.tail…” Jake said with tears forming.

“Pfffft what this thing? What even are you dork face?” Jane laughed.

“Hey! Stop being a bitch, and get to the point also release Jake's tail” Jarred said with a low growl.

“Shut up disappointment... Where have you two been?” Jane crossed her arms as if impatient. 

“Not like we need to tell you”

“Aw come on! I just wanna know were my boyfriend went that's all”

*Jake stands up* “I'm not even your boyfriend! Why do you keep saying that?”  
*Jake points at himself*  
“We. Are. Not.” *Then points at Jane* “Together. Got that?” Jake yelled obliviously very angry.

“Pfft! Your so funny Jake! How are we not together?” Jane laughed.

“What the fuck is your problem? Heck, even Cara, and Koda are waaay nicer than you will ever be, or know!” yelled Jake.

“Who is this Cara bitch? Do you have a crush on her? Are you cheating on me? I swear if you are cheating on me, I wanna at least meet this person!”

“You know what... Jarred I'm going home... No one will care not even the homework I'm gonna miss is gonna be effective on my grades.”

“You know what... I'm coming with you. *Pushes Jane aside* Don't even think of following me or Jake... If you do, you will regret it” Jarred said with a low growl, and walked towards Jake.

*Moves a piece of her hair to the back* “Pffffft as if a gay disappointment is gonna stop me! Ha!” Jane yelled at Jarred.

“Why you-” Jake grabbed Jarred, and held him back so that Jane would not get punched into the ground, at least not today.

“Come on, Jarred let's just.... Just.. go” Jake said quietly, and released Jarred. 

~Later at their house, Cara and Jake are playing Halo Reach~

“So wait... This Jane thinks that your are her boyfriend, and that you are cheating on her with me?” Jane said confused.

“Yes... I don't really know why, or when she declared me as her boyfriend! Uggghh! This is so awkward! There isn't even a person I have a crush in this house, or at that stupid Owlcast school! Only... At-” Jake said angrily before getting cut off.

*Comes walking out of the kitchen with a bowl of Temmie flakes* “Heh, exactly where then? Hmmmm?” Jarred said with a small smile.

“You don't have to know jack diddly squat Jarred!” Jake said as his face turns a light shade of red, and then proceeded throw an Xbox controller at Jarred.

*Dodges controller* “ Ha! Yeesh your anger control had lessened these past few years. What's been on your mind? Usually you can calm down in a few minutes but your face is still red, and lemme guess it's about Kai and Alice?” said Jarred as he picked up the controller, and sat down next to Jake, and Cara.

“Both yes and no… I don’t know! It's not fucking fair! I should have the fire elemental ability! I was born before Alice it should have been passed on to me! But noooo, stupid werewolf Alice gets theh fucking powers! Then Kai, and Cole are gone on missions right now... She is a werewolf! She doesn't need powers, she's already strong enough... Plus it doesn’t help I keep thinking about that one girl I once saw at a different school.” Jake waved his hands in the air frustrated, that he doesn’t have abilties, there is a insane person, and a girl he doesn’t know how to get.

“Well...Can you at least give us a description?” Cara said as she turned off Jake’s Xbox so she could hear Jake talk.

“I'll try... She has the most beautiful long midnight blue to baby blue balayage hair. The most beautiful electric indigo, and ultramarine eyes. Her weight, and height just perfect, her lips… The most beautiful shade of dark purple…. She was just so….so….”

Jarred rolled his eyes, and said “Heh, Jakey your starting to drool!”

Jake snapped back into reality “Wait… Wha? Oh! I’m so sorry! I-”

“Hmm… At what school did you see her at?” asked Cara.

“I think it was… At GoldenCourt” Cara looked at Jake, kinda surprised that Jake out of all kids saw a girl at GoldenCourt. Usually Jake is oblivious to any girl that he passes by, or any girl that tries to talk to him… Except of course Jane.

“Heh, of course it would be at GoldenCourt!” replied Jarred with no hint of surprise. “I guess lets get to planning how to meet her, and how to get rid of Jane!”


End file.
